narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ōkami clan
'Ōkami Clan' The Ōkami Clan ''(狼一族, Ōkami Ichizoku'') was one of the strongest known clans, however, the clan was massacred. They are skilled in Fire and Lightning jutsus, and were known for their use of wolves as fighting companions. Overview The Ōkami clan is both an older and very notable clan residing Tsumegakure in the Land of Fire. The Ōkami clan was an important clan Konohagakure and had strong bonds with it. However, after the clan was attacked and massacred, Konoha lost it forever. Members from the Ōkami clan are given their own wolf partner when they reach the age of five. Thereafter, the shinobi and their wolf are practically inseparable. The shinobi and their wolf partner usually fight together and rely heavily on each other in the fight. Similar to the Inuzuka clan, the shinobi is able to understand their partner, but they can't talk like summons can do. The members of this clan, much like their partners, have greatly enhanced sense of hearing and smell. The clan's fighting style primarily revolves around their speed and agility, in conjunction with the tactical advantages granted by their heightened senses. History Founding The Ōkami clan was re-founded, after it was massacred, by Hiroshi Ōkami and his wife, Hotaru Ōkami, whom were known for their strength and were feared across the nations.They adopted the name of "Ōkami Clan" after they gave birth to children who grew up along side their parents. As the clan got stronger and stronger, the clan's bond with wolves grew stronger, as well. Shinobis started creating new jutsus compatible with wolf-based attacks. Alliances The Ōkami clan soon made an alliance with a few other clans such as the Uzumaki and Senju clans. The three clans kept close ties. While members from the Uzumaki and Senju clans married between clans, the Ōkami clan didn't and prefered that members marry within the same clan. However, that didn't destroy the bonds between the clans. Following the founding of Konohagakure at the end of the Warring States Period, the Ōkami chose to symbolise their clan's friendship by helping Konoha by sending shinobi there to provide help whenever needed. Tailed Beast After Hashirama Senju captured several tailed beasts with his Wood Release, he distributed the beasts amongst the new villages in order to stabilise the balance of power between them. After a year of the distribution of the nine tailed beasts, another beasts appeared out of nowhere near to the Ōkami clan. The beast looked like a huge wolf with twelve-tails and had white fur with red marks on it, and its golden eyes seemed to glow from a distan ce. Hundreds of people lost their lives and the Ōkami clan got destroyed with only a few survivors. Since Hiroshi, the clan's founder, was taught fuinjutsu by the Uzumaki clan, he preformed the Demon Consuming Seal and sealed its yin chakra inside of him while sealing the rest of it withing his wife, Hotaru. , after discussing with her on how to deal with the twelve-tailed beast. After the jutsu was preformed, a seal mark appeared on Hiroshi's stomach. Within minutes, he was laying motionless on the ground - dead.. However, what made the situation mysterious is that after his soul was grasped and removed, his hair color changed to a white one while the tips of it were red. After the incident with a few years, Hotaru's heart was broken and her eyes weren't full of life as how it was before her dear husband's death. She was the jinchuuriki of the twelve-tailed beast, but that didn't bother her at all. She didn't care about what's inside of her, in fact. When Hotaru died, her son was the next jinchuuriki of the twelve-tailed beast whom was called 'Daichibi' and so on. Once the former jinchuuriki died, a new one was selected. Reconstruction Hiroshi and Hotaru's son was the head of the clan after the incident of his father. Konohagakure sent help immediately to the clan along with the Uzumaki clan. With both their help, the Ōkami clan slowly started to heal and return to its strength. It didn't take long for the clan to regain its strength, and soon enough they regained their title as one of the strongest clans known. Hotaru's son was the leader of the clan and made sure to keep the clan safe. After the death of his mother, he became the next jinchuuriki. Ōkami Clan's Downfall The Ōkami clan lived for centuries and witnessed the growth of Konoha. They, in addition, continued growing stronger and better, as well. The second and the third hokage made sure to keep close ties with the Ōkami clan like the first did. However, one day, the clan was attacked. Buildings and houses were caught on fire, children and women were killed and no one could've done anything to stop the downfall. The head of the clan, Kaito Ōkami, fought along with his two older sons, Akio and Daisuke Ōkami. His wife, Kiyomi Ōkami tried to escape with her young daughter, Kimiko who was only seven back then. But what she didn't realize is that they are after her, the thing sealed inside of her. However, both of them were spotted leaving the battlefield. Kiyomi told Kimiko to run while she fought off the enemies. Kimiko continued running till two of Konoha's ninjas found her. They took her back to Konoha and took care of her. After living there, she married Hiroki and re-established the Ōkami clan in Konoha as a nuclear family that will soon grow up to become the strong clan that it was once. Abilities CONSTRUCTION Jutsu CONSTRUCTION Leaders *'Hiroshi Ōkami: '''The first leader before his death *'Kaito Ōkami: 'Former head of the clan *'Kimiko Ōkami: '''Current head of the clan after it's reduced to a single nuclear family Trivia *"Ōkami" means wolf, which refers to the clans wolf-based attacks and fighting style. *The clan had various placed affiliated with them, and one of them is: **A forest on the outskirts of Konoha with many wolves residing in it. The wolves look over the forest and make sure no one other than an Ōkami can pass since a basement in a house in the forest contains scrolls with secret techniques of the Ōkami clan. Only other people granted permission by an Ōkami can enter without getting attacked *Members of the Ōkami clan with enhanced hearing are weak against any loud voice, which might cause problems in hearing or even deafness. Members with heightened smell sense are weak against strong smells, similar to the Inuzuka clan. *Kaguya is the progenitor of the Ōkami clan, as she is the grandmother of the ancestor of the clan when it was first founded by Hiroshi's ancestor before it was attacked. A few survived but never adopted the name "Okami". After Hiroshi grew up he married Hotaru and adopted the name "Ōkami clan". *During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Black Zetsu had mistaken Kimiko to Kaguya's daughter, because he sensed her chakra inside Kimiko.. Category:OC Clan Category:Clans Category:DRAFT